


La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or.

by Marmalade_Skies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmalade_Skies/pseuds/Marmalade_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent to Derek: “Personally, I’m very protective of the things I love. But that’s something I learned from my family. And you don’t have much of that these days. Do you?”</p>
<p>Remember that moment? You might say I have strong feelings about him saying that. Loud angry feelings. Also I wanted to adress some things the show never did. I have this longer fic in my head that I might write one day and this would be a piece of it, but maybe it's my weird mood today, I just had to write it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or.

The meeting about how to stop whatever was currently leaving dead animals (and as of last full moon one dead unfortunate camper) all over the nearby state park was getting nowhere. From the corner of the room where he stood, Isaac could smell the moods worsening and this was not going to end well.

"This is not a viable plan," insisted Derek. "Whatever that thing is, it's fast, leaves no smell, and even our eyes can't see it well in the dark. Your plan puts the pack in too much danger."

Chris Argent's condescending smile was dripping with contempt. "I've been trained to do this kind of thing since I learned to walk. I think we know how well things turned out for your last pack, so how about you leave safety concerns to me?"

Isaac has expected a reaction out of Derek, or maybe Peter. He did not expect it would come from Stiles.

"Fuck. You." 

His voice had sounded raspy, but the words has been steady and clear.

Chris Argent's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

Stiles was shaking, pale with rage. "You heard me. Fuck. You. Your thugs opened fire on a police station. My _dad_ was in there! So was Scott's mom. It's perfectly clear to all of us that you don't give a shit about collateral damage."

"I only expected the officers to be in there and I was right in thinking they'd already be dead."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

Chris Argent snorted. "I'm not new at this. People like these officers are the reason why I do what I do."

Stiles grew strangely calmer, his heartbeat steadier. "Really? Say their names then. If you care so much. Give me even one of their names."

"Your point being?"

"Hank, Joe, Whitney, Bethany ..." that last name had sounded like it had hurt. "They were good people. They are dead now and you don't get to use their deaths as your convenient excuse for killing whoever you feel like killing." Then Stiles smiled coldly. "And bringing up the fire? Classy! Your sister put her hands down a naive fifteen years-old's pants, fucked everything he might have to tell about his family right out of him, and then used it to mass murder them all. I guess there's that Argent training you were bragging about."

Chris Argent actually stepped back like he'd been punched. Issac decided that it was a good look on his face. And Stiles wasn't done. 

"I'm sure that Peter also appreciated being reminded that he got to watch both his sons burn in front of him without being able to do a thing to stop it. Every situation you've ever stepped in since I met you people, you've made good ones bad, and bad ones worse. You know what your family motto should be? _Tout ce qu'on touche devient de la merde_!"

Then Stiles turned around and stormed out. The quiet he left behind him was deafening. 

Scott waited maybe half a second, and then he was gone after Stiles.

Isaac looked quickly around. Chris Argent still looked gutted, when he should have probably been more concerned about the upset werewolves in the room. Allison was standing straight, but staring at the ground, her face slack, tears running down. Derek was even more stone-faced than usual, and so was Boyd. Erica's loathing of the Argents was plain to see in her expression. 

And then there was Peter who, of course, was looking right back and gave Isaac a sad little half-smile, before putting on the big bullshit smirk he usually wore, clapping his hands once loudly and addressing everyone else in the room.

"I think my young friend meant that it'd probably be for the best if we focused on the here and now, and tried to avoid crass personal attacks. As for your disagreement, I might have a solution ..."

* * * * * 

Scott knew he was a bad friend. He got so caught up in whatever he had going on, that he forgot that other people had things going on to.

After Mrs. Stilinski finally passed away, Stiles had spent a lot of time down at the station and he'd become something of mascot to everyone there. 

With everything that had happened that horrible night and his mom finding out, Scott had never even thought to ask if Stiles had known them. And of course he had. 

With his sense of smell, it didn't take him long to track Stiles down. He was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, far enough from the Argents' house that the others probably couldn't hear him crying. Scott could. 

He sat down next to Stiles. 

"Wanna tell me about them?" 

Stiles didn't look up. "Hank was an asshole. No one liked him much. But Joe used to give me piggy-back rides when I was a kid. And Whitney was my secret informant. His grandma had diabetes. Dad only ever worried about the women at the station ratting him out, so Whitney filled me in on how Dad ate when they weren't around. He was a really sweet guy."

Scott nodded. "And the lady cop? The one who let us in?"

Stiles looked up at Scott. His eyes were bloodshot. "Her name was Bethany. She had a daughter, Molly, who was very sick. I'd visit her sometimes. That little girl had spunk. She made me think of Lydia. All her doctors had known she was a goner for a while now. Advanced Leukemya. But Molly said she had to hang on until she turned eleven, because she couldn't go without getting her Hogwarts letter first." And then Stiles's lips started shaking. "Dad was the one who had to tell her about Bethany. Molly only had two more weeks to go for that letter, but she didn't care anymore. She was gone in three days."

Scott pulled Stiles into a hug as Stiles started sobbing. It could have lasted seconds and that would have still been too long for Scott. It lasted a lot longer. 

When Stiles was finally cried out, he pulled back. "Do you remember that day on the cliff? When you said Jackson was worth saving?"

"I remember."

"It turns out? You were right. But God forgive me, if I could do it all over again, I think I'd let that police van roll right off that cliff with him in it." He looked at Scott with wide-eyes and reeked of fear. "What does that say about me?"

Scott hugged him again. "It says that you care too much. And you think too much. You did your best, dude. You always do your best. You're Stiles. You're my best friend, and there's nothing wrong with you."

Stiles hugged him back. "I hope you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a French saying : "Speech is silver, but silence is gold."
> 
> However, since French for silver is "argent", you could read it in context as "The words are from Argent, but silence is gold."


End file.
